Valentine Love
by Ixce
Summary: A One-shot love story With Panda and Hamtaro. Hope you like it -


Valentine Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in _Hamtaro_. Or _Hamtaro_ itself.

WARNING: I just wanted to write a cute little fanfic on Panda and Hamtaro, I still want _Hamtaro_ to be cute and innocent as possible. Do not ruin my childhood. XD Anyways, enjoy this one-shot. ~

"I can't stop thinking about him, he's everything I want, and need. He's so adorable, and cute. I just wish he could just see me, more than a friend. I love him so much. It hurts to see him with another person. He treats me like a friend, and only a friend. Nothing more. Why? Why can't he see me more than _just _a friend?" As the grey-white hamster looks up into the midnight blue sky.

The next day, this was Valentine's Day. Boss and Snozer were already at the clubhouse. Panda decided to arrive at the clubhouse a bit earlier than normal, to work on his latest piece. And also wanted some advice from the older and a bit wiser ham. Also, Panda was well aware of Boss's feelings for Bijou. So, Panda wanted to talk to Boss about his feelings for a certain ham, and to think of a way to tell that certain ham about his feelings.

"Good morning Boss! How are you?"

"Eh, I'm getting better, today isn't helping that much. And yourself?" Boss asked.

"I'm good I guess… Hey Boss? I need to tell you something… And, I just want you to listen. And to not to make fun of me. Okay?" The cautious yet nervous hamster said.

"Okay." Boss said in a nonchalant way.

"Boss… I don't know what to do… I really like Hamtaro… But, I know Bijou likes him a lot too. And, he's too dense to realize that we both like him." Panda said, as he was about to cry.

"Oh… Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Boss asked as if he were actually concerned about Panda's feelings.

"I want to know. How Hamtaro feels about Bijou. And, since your best friends with Hamtaro. I was wondering if you could ask him. Please Boss?" Panda pleaded.

"Hm… Panda. I know how you feel. And since I understand your pain, I will assist you." Boss put his paw on Panda's shoulder.

"Thanks Boss." Panda tried to smile back at Boss.

"Good morning Hamtaro! Happy Valentine's Day." The young cheerful girl said to the orange coated hamster. And, gave him a little pink bag filled with sunflower seeds. "Heekee?" The orange coated hamster questioned. "Well, I'm off then Hamtaro! Don't get yourself into trouble now!" The young girl walked out of her room.

"Okay! Time to go to the clubhouse. So, I can see everyone and wish them a Happy Valentine's Day!" The brave and yet adorable hamster said aloud, then opened his cage and left Laura's room. *Budda, budda, budda, budda, budda, budda.*

Eventually, everyone from the clubhouse had already arrived, except Hamtaro. Everyone was laughing, and cheerful. Celebrating this wonderful day. When lovers come and bring something cheesy like, roses, chocolates, and a poem. Bijou was waiting impatiently at the clubhouse. With a gift box in her paws. The note on top of the gift box was written: Hamtaro with hearts all over the card. Everyone knew Bijou liked Hamtaro. It was no secret. However, Hamtaro was an immensely dense Hamster. Nobody in the clubhouse bothered to ask what was in the box, because they have their own ideas of what Bijou got Hamtaro.

Enraged with jealousy, Panda walked up to the white Hamster.

"What's in the box, Bijou?" Panda asked in the most polite way possible. Bijou flustered.

"Oh. Well, it's kind of a secret." Bijou said blushing.

"Bijou… It's not a secret. Just tell me what's in the box." Panda said, trying his best to hold back his jealousy.

"Sorry. I just want to give this to him. And, Finally tell him how I feel. That's why it's a secret!" Bijou yelled and started to get a bit loud.

Almost instantly, Hamtaro came through the door, and walked in. "Good morning everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!" The cheerful Hamster said. "Good morning Hamtaro!" Everyone replied back to the orange coated hamster.

In an instant, Bijou quickly walked over to the adorable hamster. "Uh… Hamtaro? I… Can we talk somewhere in private?" The white hamster asked while she was blushing.

"Sure Bijou!" The naïve hamster agreed. As they both left the room, walked away outside behind the tree of the clubhouse.

"Hamtaro… I've been keeping this secret in for quite a while now… I want to tell you… How I feel…" As the white hamster looked up at him. And he gave her a blank stare. Confused the hamster was.

"What's in the box, Bijou?" Hamtaro asked in a confused way.

"… It's something I want to give you. And, I want to tell you. How I feel. Hamtaro? I- I love you… Here." As the white hamster gave the Box of chocolates to Hamtaro. Hamtaro opened the box filled with chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day Hamtaro!" The white hamster smiled at the orange coated hamster.

"Uh… I'm sorry but… I don't like you. In that way. Bijou… I like someone else…" The orange coated hamster kindly declined the gift box filled with chocolates. And started to walk away.

"Then who?" The white hamster yelled, causing Hamtaro to jump up a bit. "Who is she? The girl you love so much? Dis-moi!" Stunned by her words. Then, looked at the white hamster and said, "It's not a girl, Bijou." The white hamster was stunned to hear this astonishing news that the ham-ham she *smoochie* for a long time was… GAY!

Back at the clubhouse. Boss was taking a nap. And all the happy couples we're celebrating Valentine's Day by themselves. Except Panda. He was in his workshop, the little space on the top floor of the clubhouse. Alone. He was working on his latest piece. He had spent almost 3 months finishing this project. He was working on a tiny, yet beautifully made treasure chest. The little drawers were beautifully furnished and designed. It was divine. It also had four drawers and a little mirror space on top of the treasure chest. Panda was planning on giving this reassure chest to Hamtaro. But, he was overly shy about showing his affection to him. The only thing that kept Panda sane was writing. Panda would sometimes write his feelings down. All of his thoughts, all his dreams, and all of his memories were written down in his notebook that he kept hidden. He even wrote a love letter to Hamtaro, it mentioned the first time they met, the fun that he's had with all the ham-hams. And, their conversations. Panda cherished them all.

When Boss woke up from his pleasant dream, he had realized that he was supposed to help Panda out with his love troubles.

"Hey Everyone! Has anyone seen Panda?" The big hamster screamed.

"Boss. I'm up here!" As Panda yelled down at Boss.

"Oh… I'm coming up! What are you working on- Whoa! What a beautiful treasure chest!" Boss said excitedly.

"Oh… Thanks. I was planning on giving this to Hamtaro.", "So, why don't you give it to him?" Boss questioned. "Well, I will. But, later… I can't do it right now… Hamtaro and Bijou are still talking.", "Oh… I see."

"Hey Panda! I need your help with this chair!" As Howdy yelled from the clubhouse floor. "I accidently broke it…", "Sure you did Howdy." As Dexter said chuckling to himself.

"Okay! I'll be right there! I just need to do some final touch ups." As Panda looked at his beautiful treasure chest, it was already finished. But, Panda still felt unsatisfied about his work.

"It's fine!" Boss looked at Panda. "Just got help Howdy with the chair really quick.", "Okay…" As Panda went down the ladder and trying to help Howdy with his chair issue. A note was under Panda's bottom, 'He must have forgotten about it once he got up.' Boss thought.

Boss looked at the note. And out of sheer curiosity he read the letter. 'Oh my God! This letter… It's for Hamtaro… He has to read this letter.' Boss thought to himself.

So, Boss looked at the letter, then at the treasure chest, then back at the letter. "Ah ha!" Boss said a loud.

So, Boss slipped the letter in one of the drawers and didn't say a word to Panda about it. As, Panda finished the new chair, Howdy thanked him, and sat on the chair peacefully. At that same moment. Hamtaro walked in the room. Excellent timing.

'He's so cute…' Panda thought to himself.

When Boss was aware that Hamtaro was done talking to Bijou, he came down the ladder, with the treasure chest behind his back.

"Here you go Panda! The treasure chest you made!" Boss had said with a grin on his face. Before Panda had time to react, Boss was already gone. He ran past Hamtaro, at the door and went outside to go comfort Bijou.

"That was weird… Hey! Panda? You made that?" Hamtaro asked with a big smile on his face.

"Oh! It's… Um… Ur… It's a treasure chest…" Panda said nervously.

"I know that, silly." Hamtaro said in a cute way. "I just wanted to know if you made it."

"I made it…" Panda said softly, trying his best not to make eye contact with Hamtaro.

"Oh really?" Hamtaro was amazed on how beautifully the treasure chest was designed. It was simply amazing.

"I'm going to go talk to Boss really quick." As Panda walked out the door, then suddenly dashed to go hurt Boss for what he had done.

Hamtaro was curious on who panda was giving this to. As he put the treasure chest down. One of the drawers opened, and it had a letter that stated: Hamtaro on it.

"Heekee?" The orange coated hamster said a loud. 'Is this letter… For me?' Hamtaro thought to himself. As he read the letter, he was in a state of shock that he realized that Panda had loved him for a long time. He put the letter down and dashed to the door trying to catch Panda.

"Panda!" As Hamtaro caught up with him. They were in the tunnel. Panda looked at Hamtaro and tried to no look at him directly.

"Panda…" Hamtaro had begun. "I know… I know that you've liked me for a while. And, I just wanted to tell you… That I like you too, Panda. I have for awhile. I just… Never had the chance to tell you. Nor did I have the guts to tell you."

As Panda turned and looked at Hamtaro. Hamtaro came close to him, and gave him a hug. Panda was surprised to hear these words from Hamtaro. He started to cry…

"It's okay Panda…" Hamtaro said to him softly. "Happy Valentine's Day Panda." Hamtaro said smiling at Panda.

THE END.


End file.
